


Warmth

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, mentions of animal death, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melkor and Gothmog help improve Mairon's bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Cryptid Coalition on Tumblr as part of my Christmas drabble giveaway (of course this is much longer than a drabble). They requested fluffy or smutty Melkor/Mairon/Gothmog, so I tried to do both.

Mairon slammed the heavy stone door that led to his private lava bath. He snarled and kicked aside a large black stone. Today had not been a good day. Some impurities in the metal had destroyed weeks of work on the new armor designs. He had burned his favorite crimson silk robes while trying to fix the ruined armor. The ceiling had caved in on one of the new sections of Angband he had designed, killing hundreds of orcs and slaves and setting back the expansion by years.

Worst of all, one of his favorite wolves had been killed by an elf while it was out hunting. Draugruin had been a runt. He was small for a werewolf. Yet he had been affectionate and loyal. Draugruin slept at the foot of the bed every night, and he always greeted Mairon every morning. The elf that slaughtered Mairon’s wolf was currently sitting in Angband’s dungeons and would regret the vile deed. That would not bring back the wolf, though.

“Fuck,” Mairon snarled. All he wanted to do was kill things, but Melkor had banned him from the dungeons until his mood improved. So here he was, hoping a nice lava bath might sooth his temper just a little.

Mairon yanked off his robes. They were already burned, so he did not care if he ripped them. He quickly stripped off his boots and pants. He walked over to the edge of the lava pool and dove in. He completely submerged himself in the molten heat. He let his mind clear of everything but the warmth surrounding him.

Mairon remained submerged for several long minutes. The intense heat soothed him, but his anger only grew. How dare Melkor stop him from making that elf suffer? He only surfaced when he heard the door opening. Gothmog was standing in the doorframe. The balrog looked concerned.

“Mairon,” Gothmog said, “I heard about Draugruin. I am sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

“You can leave me alone,” Mairon snapped. “I just want to take a bath in peace.”

“I know you,” Gothmog said. “You are only going to simmer here until you lose control completely. That would not be good for anyone.

Mairon glared at his friend. Gothmog ignored him and walked over to the pool’s edge. The balrog sank himself into the lava with a sigh. Mairon just wanted to be alone. Why was that so difficult?

“Fuck you,” Mairon snarled. “And fuck Melkor for stopping me from making that elf pay.”

Gothmog silently swam over to Mairon and sat down beside his friend. He said nothing. Mairon wished he could set the balrog on fire, but that would only be enjoyable for the fire demon. So he just sat there in silence. Although he would not admit it, he found the presence of his best friend somewhat comforting. He could feel his anger begin to ebb.

They sat there together for several long moments in silence. It was quiet but for the bubbling of the lava surrounding them. It was so quiet that Mairon was startled when the door creaked again. He looked up and saw Melkor. The Vala was wearing the same concerned expression. Mairon glared, his anger quickly returning.

“Mairon…” Melkor started to say.

“Fuck you,” Mairon snapped. “Go away unless you want me to hurt you.”

“Mairon,” Melkor said firmly. “You know why I stopped you.”

“No I do not,” Mairon snarled. “That elf needs to pay.”

“Yes, I agree,” Melkor replied. “I want you to show him why killing the creatures of Angband is dangerous. If I let you hurt him now, you would not be in control. It would be over too quickly.”

“Perhaps,” Mairon conceded, his anger beginning to fade.

“I know you are angry,” Melkor said as he undressed. “I think we need to distract you. We are going to make it impossible for you to focus on that anger.”

Mairon’s length twitched in interest as Melkor sank into the molten rock. He knew what Melkor was suggesting, and he wanted it. As much pain as he still felt, the idea of being shared by the Vala and the balrog made him hungry for it. He was so busy imagining all the things they could do that he did not notice Melkor swimming up beside him until the Vala wrapped his hands around Mairon’s waist.

“Let us take care of you,” Melkor purred in his ear.

Mairon nodded. He let his body relax into Melkor’s hold. Melkor slid his hands down to Mairon’s hips. He lifted the Maia and placed him in his lap. Mairon leaned back against Melkor’s firm chest. He loved sitting in his Master’s lap, and the lava surrounding them only made it feel better. Gothmog swam over to Mairon’s side. The balrog reached

Melkor pushed Mairon’s hair aside and leaned down to kiss Mairon’s neck. Mairon moaned. Gothmog leaned in and kissed the other side of Mairon’s neck. Mairon purred contentedly. He loved being the focus of both their attentions. His head fell back against Melkor. Melkor bit down on Mairon’s neck as Gothmog slid his lips down to Mairon’s shoulder.

“Yes…please,” Mairon keened.

Melkor reached up to stroke a hand against Mairon’s ear. Mairon gasped. Gothmog smirked at the reaction and reached up to stroke Mairon’s other ear. Melkor’s lips left Mairon’s neck and slid along the side of his ear. Melkor stroked his tongue against the pointed tip. Mairon whined. It felt so good.

“So sensitive,” Melkor murmured. “I love how you sing for us.”

“Yes, Mairon,” Gothmog said. “You make such beautiful noises.”

Mairon smirked at the lust in their voices. He always had that affect on everyone. Mairon reached down into the lava and wrapped a hand around each of their lengths. He was ready to get things moving faster. Two loud groans filled the air. Melkor reached out and grabbed both of Mairon’s wrists.

“No, Mairon,” Melkor purred. “We are not done with you yet.”

Mairon saw a flash of disappointment in Gothmog’s gaze. Yet he did not protest. Their master was setting the pace. The balrog leaned down and took one nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it gently. Mairon mewled. Melkor slid a hand around Mairon to pinch the other nipple.

“Yes…fuck yes,” Mairon moaned.

“You like it when we play with those,” Melkor said, his tone clearly amused.

“I do…oh yes,” Mairon keened as Gothmog gently bit down on the hard nub.

Melkor’s finger stroked over Mairon’s nipple. His other hand slid down and caressed over Mairon’s arse. A finger stroked over Mairon’s puckered entrance before sliding inside. There was a hint of pain, but it felt good. A second finger quick ly slid in beside the first. Melkor’s other hand slid down to grip Mairon’s waist. Gothmog’s hand replaced Melkor’s, stroking against Mairon’s nipple as he continued to suck on the other. Melkor began to slowly work Mairon open, brushing his fingers against Mairon’s bundle of nerves with each stroke of his fingers. Melkor’s firm grasp was the only thing keeping Mairon from thrusting against the fingers buried inside him.

“You are always so tight,” Melkor whispered as he added a third finger. “You are going to feel so good.”

“Fill me,” Mairon begged.

“Patience,” Melkor said. “I’m going to stretch you nice and open for me.”

“I think he’s ready for your lips to move lower,” Melkor commanded Gothmog.

The balrog complied. He slid all the way down, sinking his head below the molten rock. Mairon shivered in anticipation. Gothmog slid his hands over Mairon’s inner thighs. Mairon spread his legs out wider. Finally he felt a tongue on the tip of his length. Gothmog sucked on the tip. Mairon whined.

“You like that,” Melkor purred.

“Yes…oh yes” Mairon keened as Melkor added a fourth finger and Gothmog took Mairon in his mouth.

Between Melkor fingers stroking against his spot with every thrust and the wet warmth of the balrog’s mouth, Mairon was quickly heading towards release. He moaned as Gothmog stroked his tongue against the hard length he was sucking. Mairon reached down to grasp Gothmog’s horns, demanding to be taken deeper. Gothmog complied, sliding all the way down until his lips touched against Mairon.

“Please…” Mairon begged.

“Come for us,” Melkor commanded.

Mairon spurted his seed into Gothmog’s mouth. The balrog slid off and surfaced, swallowing it all. Melkor’s fingers were still deep inside, stretching Mairon open. Mairon felt his master’s power press against his, sliding into him and keeping him aroused. He was still hard in spite of his release. He was desperate to be filled.

“Now,” Mairon demanded. “I need you inside me.”

Melkor slid his fingers out. He wrapped his hands around Mairon’s hips and lifted the Maia. He moved Mairon into position. Then he slid Mairon back down onto his large length. Mairon gasped. Melkor always filled him so completely. Even stretched open, he still felt a twinge of pain as he slid down. He loved it. Pain mingled with pleasure and the pressure of Melkor’s length on his tight walls. He clenched around the length, hoping to spur Melkor into moving faster.

“Suck me some more,” Mairon commanded Gothmog. “I want your mouth on me again.”

Gothmog smirked, but he did as the lieutenant commanded. He sank back beneath the lava and slid his hands over Mairon’s hips. He wrapped his hips around Mairon and slid all the way down. Mairon gasped. Melkor’s hands griped tighter against Mairon’s hips as he began to slide the Maia up and down his length. He angled to thrust against Mairon’s bundle of nerves with every thrust.

“Fuck…yes…so good,” Mairon moaned.

“Yes, Mairon,” Melkor said. “You feel so good. Show us how good it is for you.”

Mairon clenched against Melkor’s length. His hands grasped again against Gothmog’s horns. He felt hotter than even the surrounding lava. His power was sparking and blazing inside. There were so many sensations. Melkor’s pace quickened. He slammed Mairon down with every thrust.

Mairon keened. He would be writhing if not for Melkor’s firm grip on his hips. Between Melkor’s length inside him and Gothmog’s mouth wrapped around him, he was lost in the sensations. It was almost too much. The heat of the surrounding lava only drove him higher. Heat raced through his body. His power lit further. His body was glowing. Anyone but Melkor or on one of his fiery creations would have burned up on Mairon’s skin.

“Fuck,” he gasped. “Please…”

“You are doing so good for us,” Melkor murmured, his tone strained.

“Yes…so close,” Mairon keened.

Gothmog looked up at Mairon. His eyes gave an expression that said told Mairon he tasted good. He stroked his tongue against Mairon’s length as he continued to glide over it with his mouth. Mairon sobbed. He was filled and surrounded; he was burning and drowning. It felt so good. He was almost there.

“Such a good boy,” Melkor whispered. “Now…come for us.”

Gothmog slid up and then all the way back down as Melkor thrust against Mairon’s bundle of nerves. Mairon’s body seized as he hit his peak. Mairon came in Gothmog’s mouth with a howl. His walls clenched against Melkor’s length still buried inside him. Melkor gave a grunt as he came, coating Mairon’s insides with his seed.

Mairon slumped against Melkor. Melkor carefully lifted Mairon and slid out. He placed his lieutenant beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Gothmog finally lifted himself out of the water and took a deep breath. The balrog stood up and stretched. Mairon could see that Gothmog’s own length was hard. Clearly he had enjoyed himself.

“Here, let me,” Mairon said. He reached out to wrap his hands around Gothmog’s length. A few quick strokes were all it took before Gothmog was coming all over Mairon’s hands.

Gothmog slid over to sit himself next to Mairon and Melkor. Melkor’s fingers stroked through Mairon’s hair, and Gothmog wrapped an arm around Mairon’s back. Mairon leaned his head against Melkor’s chest. They stayed there unmoving for a long while. Mairon was content to rest in the warmth and comfortable embraces. They always knew what he needed even when he himself did not. Tomorrow he would show that elf why destroying his pets was not good. Slowly. Today he would let himself enjoy the only two people outside of himself who mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Draugruin means red wolf in Sindarin (Draugluin, the first werewolf, means blue wolf).
> 
> 2\. For the purposes of this fic, I assumed that balrogs and embodied Ainur have the ability to hold their breath for a while.


End file.
